


今天就让哥哥好好教教你该怎么喝奶和用筷子

by hummingbird3721



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: 居北 - Freeform, 朱白 - Freeform, 龙宇 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbird3721/pseuds/hummingbird3721
Summary: - 请勿上升真人- 涉及blowjob- 这车我真的尽力了- 以上都觉得可以的话，上车吧





	今天就让哥哥好好教教你该怎么喝奶和用筷子

“你把奶都灌进嘴里…”  
“我，我都灌进去了啊…”白小宇嘴里边含着奶边鼓着腮帮子回答着。  
“要用食指和拇指夹住筷子。”  
“……”白小宇那小脑瓜子一次不能做两件事。他努力的跟自己的手指较着劲儿，根本顾不上回答朱大虎。结果筷子还是掉地上了。

事情的起因就是白宇参加了一组真人秀节目，节目组仿佛是对白宇的行为举止非常了解，凡是让白宇在节目里做的事情，都能不偏不倚的激发和展现他这个人的萌点。每次节目播放结束，你就看吧，微博能立刻就被白宇的激萌瞬间屠版刷屏。什么小细胳膊小细腿呀这些都是基本款，白小宇喝奶挂嘴，白三岁拿筷姿势…刷到最后朱一龙觉得他都快要报警了，告诉警察说这里有人耍流氓。

“再来一次。”大虎的声音里带着火气。  
“我…我现在这么拿筷子怎么了？”白小宇颇为不满的堵起了嘴问。  
“你再给我撅起嘴试一试？！”大虎看见白小宇白痴一样毫无防备的嘟起他那张颜色鲜艳肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，上面还挂着奶，就气不打一出来。“破绽真的是太多了…”  
“……”尼玛我可算知道什么叫做伴君如伴虎了。白小宇盯着此刻散发着低气压的大虎，缩了缩脖子，弯腰乖乖去捡掉在地上的筷子。肉感十足的翘臀和纤细的腰肢随着他的动作被衣衫紧紧裹出形状，毫无保留的暴露在了朱大虎的眼前。

“龙，龙哥…还练吗？”白小宇怯生生的问。手里还紧紧攥着刚捡起来的筷子。大虎一看，没错，还用的是白三岁的拿筷方式。

“你那个食指到底是怎么回事？！”大虎揉着太阳穴问。  
“啊？我…我也不知道啊......你别皱眉…”白宇走过来心疼的换过爱人的手，用自己的拇指指腹轻轻按压着朱一龙的眉心。朱一龙被他揉得舒服的睁看眼，结果仔细一看，白小宇同学的唇间还粘着奶呢。不凑近看还真发现不了。

“你以后不要在外面喝奶了。”朱大虎诚恳的盯着白小宇说。  
“？？？为什么啊？哥…”  
“牛奶，酸奶，奶油，都不许碰。没有为什么。”朱一龙看白宇的眼神暗了暗。

凭借着猫科动物的直觉，白宇先知先觉的察觉到不对劲儿。刚打算把自己撤离出大虎的狩猎范围时，就被对方拽住了手腕。朱一龙把白宇的手腕举到唇边，盯着面前开始炸毛的白小宇，缓慢而坚定的用自己的口腔包裹住了白宇因为拿着筷子而翘起来的食指。随后大虎又用手指轻轻抹去白小宇嘴唇上的奶渍，伸出舌头把方才还挂在白小宇唇间的奶水舔了进去。

“今天就让哥哥好好教教你该怎么喝奶和用筷子。”

白宇被朱一龙一胳膊扛上肩的时候觉得天旋地转，是手上抓的筷子也掉了，胃里刚喝进去的牛奶现在仿佛也要从食道里逆流回来。

“龙哥…我难受…”

朱一龙听见肩上的白小宇有点儿痛苦的哼唧了一声，心想“不好”，估计是刚才他用力过猛，让小孩儿胃不舒服了。就快步踱到寝室小心翼翼的把人从肩上放了下来。

“哪儿不舒服？”漂亮的桃花眼满是关心，一双大手像厚实的肉垫一样摸着白小宇的头。

“你刚才抗我那一下太猛了，有点儿恶心。”白宇因为不适被刺激出了生理性泪水，整张小脸可怜兮兮地瞧着对面这个“施暴者”。

“对不起，对不起，是我过分了。”朱一龙连忙道歉，顺便还送上几个糯糯的吻。

白宇这个人，基本上属于好了伤疤忘了疼，吃一堑极少长一智，别人给根儿棍儿就能顺着往上爬的主。看见刚才还凶巴巴的朱大虎，现在利爪和虎牙都收起来了，还对着自己讨好的呼噜着，他就觉得肚子里那点儿鬼主意要是现在不出更待何时。

“哥哥，刚才我嘴上的牛奶好喝吗？”白小宇不怕死的问到。看到朱一龙脸上肉眼可见的变红之后，又欠儿登的加了句，“哥哥，准备怎么教我喝奶呀？”不怕死的白小宇还非常作死的配上了一副当初他扮演赵云澜时对沈巍撒娇的表情。

俩人儿刚在一块儿的时候，朱一龙还没摸清白宇的套路。每次都是被白宇撩拨的满脸通红四肢僵硬，然后看小孩儿在自己面前笑的满地打滚儿。但你不得不说，姜还是老的辣。和沈巍一样，朱老师最擅长的就是学习，最喜欢的就是学习白宇。礼尚往来了这几个回合，他基本摸清了白宇外强中干的套路。说简单点儿就是，下次白小宇再撩拨他，别废话，哔—就是了。

白宇的笑还停在脸上没来得及往回收，他看见朱一龙站在床前开始解自己的皮带。男人越来越善于利用自己的皮相，下巴微微上扬，漂亮的眼睛从下面俯视着他，薄唇紧紧抿成一条线。

“我艹。”白宇的大脑里警铃大作。

“这和平时的操作不一样啊？！”还没等他反应过来，脑袋就被朱一龙揽到胯间。男人腿/间的物体已经气宇轩昂的树立在他面前了。他俩不是没有做过这种事。白宇记得第一次还是他自己主动。朱一龙躺在床上，被白宇上下浮动的小脑袋弄的快要因为羞耻和快感爆炸了。当时白宇看着因为自己而全身泛着粉红的朱一龙，心里居然莫名的生起了一股骄傲之情。

但是看人被自己折腾觉得骄傲是一回事，看自己被别人折腾那感觉的可就是另外一回事了。朱一龙一如往常的温柔缱绻的看着白宇，双手轻轻在小孩儿脑袋两边揉搓。白宇被他抚摸的开始有点儿上气不接下气，连自己的手腕最后被朱一龙抓在手里举过头顶都没反应过来。

“小白，亲亲它。”

白宇乖乖的张开嘴，轻轻的在前端吻了一下。他的双手被朱一龙抓着举过头顶，为了保持平衡，只能自己从床上下来，慢慢跪在地板上。

膝盖着地的一瞬间，白宇觉得他身体里有什么东西在慢慢觉醒。那种…失去自由…被掌控的快感…

白宇知道朱一龙的喜好。他努力回想着每一次亲密接触时，能让爱人忘情的点。灵巧的舌头描绘着柱身，贝齿小心翼翼的往后收缩，口腔尽力的做着自我扩张，鼻子配合的调整着呼吸，整个脑袋时快时慢的前后摆动，为了让朱一龙能进入到更深的位置去。白宇听不到朱一龙的声音，他只能听见他在隐忍的喘息，只能感觉到自己的手腕被爱人抓的越来越紧，整个手臂因为长时间的高举，现在开始泛起丝丝缕缕的疼痛。

“唔…”白宇知道会哭的孩子有奶吃的道理。他受不住疼，就开始跟朱一龙求救。他知道那人从始至终都在看着他。看着他怎么卖力的讨好着他。

朱一龙知道小孩儿估计是手臂疼了，嘴也酸了。可是小孩儿的口腔实在是太暖太软了，他被紧紧的包裹着。里面很热，很粘着。里面只属于他。

“小白…再忍忍…”朱一龙低头看见小孩儿试图用眼神来表示他的愤怒和委屈，乌黑的眼睛泛着水汽，眼角还带着红，“破绽真的太多了…”他想。

在白宇以为今天自己的下巴就要脱臼了的时候，他终于听见朱一龙从上方传来的声音，

“今天都灌进去，好不好？”  
“你把奶都灌进嘴里…”白宇瞬间想到之前朱一龙对他讲的话。羞耻感一瞬间爬满了他全身。他不要！他不要！你要他以后怎么喝乳制品！可是朱一龙已经紧紧的攥住了他的下巴。

来不及了。

事情结束之后，白宇在洗手间刷了10分钟的牙 。朱大虎进来试图跟他缓解气氛，也被他无言的带着怨念的眼神堵了出去。奶…他以后估计得有一段时间不会喝了。他龙哥这个教育他的方式……Umm……白宇对在这种教育方式中产生快感的自己……白小宇看着镜子里的自己，心中充满了挫败感。


End file.
